A Regular G8 Meeting
by ACupOfMapleTea
Summary: The G8 are meeting up again but...! This is just a meeting in the life of the G8 members. Prussia and Romano join in too! Perfectly normal meeting. Too bad China's not part of the G8. He's missing out on all the fun.


**A/N: I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stories but I didn't feel like it so I wrote this instead. It's probably more random and pointless than my other ones, so enjoy!**

* * *

It was a regular G8 meeting and now it was America's turn to state his opinion on global warming (again, since they didn't get anything accomplished in the World Meeting). He walked up to the front and started spouting stuff about Globaman (again) and something about giant transforming robots and England got mad so he threw his teacup at America, while shouting curses, both the magical and regular kind. America crumpled a piece of paper, set it on fire, and threw it at England. England easily dodged it and it fell on fell on the floor behind him. Germany quickly stomped out the fire; just as Italy poured the boiling hot water that he was gonna use for pasta on it. Germany started to yell at America and England when Canada came in riding on his polar bear because he was late again. Kumajirou stopped and Canada fell off and landed on Germany. Germany fell and blacked out because Canada is the second largest nation, after all, even if all he ate were pancakes. Prussia came out of nowhere and started 'Kesesesesesesese'ing and America burst out laughing. Italy started freaking out and Japan looked a little worried, too. Canada apologized about a million times. England woke him up with his magic while everyone else tried to remember who had landed on Germany. Then Russia got bored and decided to down some vodka and nobody stopped him because he is way scarier without his vodka. France tried to make a pass at England but then his unicorn head-butted him. This also impaled him because of the horn. America was like 'WHOA THAT WS TOTALLY COOL, MAN!' And then Romano threw a tomato at him while telling him to shut up. France rolled around on the floor in pain. Canada pulled some bandages out of his coat and bandaged him. Germany got mad because everything was out of control again. England began talking to his faery friends and Canada joined in. Russia was on his eleventh bottle and Italy was making pasta for everyone in the corner. Germany was shouting at Prussia to go home and America was stuffing his face with food as usual. France had passed out because of blood loss and Japan was drawing manga in another corner.

"Vhat zhe hell? Vhy do zhe meetings always turn out like zhis?" Germany yelled at the world. Well, part of it.

"Because they're booooorrriiiinnnggggg!" America set a chair on fire.

"Oh, did I miss anything?" Canada asked England.

"Not much." Germany growled. "Why is Canada seemingly zhe only sensible one here?"

"What about Japan, eh?"

"He's too mysterious."

"Uhh why is Romano here?"

"Because Veniciano is here, so why not me?" Romano threw a tomato at Germany. Kumajirou intercepted and caught the fruit with his mouth.

"Would you like some of my scones?" England asked suddenly and he pulled some burnt objects out of nowhere. Everyone was suddenly interested in their shoes and England look devastated so Canada ate one. Well tried to. He choked a couple of times but he somehow managed to swallow the brick. England was extremely happy and hugged him and France woke up at that moment. He was like 'OHOHOHOHOHON' and England was like 'SHUT UP FROG'. Everyone else was just amazed that Canada ate the scone. Germany decided to stop the meeting for now and take a break.

"So we can get something to eat?" America asked.

"Sure vhatever."

"WOOT!" And then America ran off in search of a McDonald's. Canada and Italy both asked Germany if they wanted to eat with them and England/Japan. Germany didn't know who to eat with.

"Vhy don't ve all eat togezher?"

"Si!"

"Oui!"

"Surely you cannot forget me?" France asked. England quickly pulled Canada away.

"Get on the unicorn!"

"What unicorn?" England pushed Canada onto the unicorn from earlier and flew away on the rainbow that appeared out of nowhere.

"I guess we'll eat together some other time!" Canada called from his seat on the unicorn's back. Everyone was like 'WTF?' for the hundredth time and then went out for lunch. Romano fed more tomatoes to the forgotten Kumajirou and then chased after Prussia throwing the red fruit that seemed to magically appear in his arms. Maybe he's magical like England. Russia thought it was funny and decided to chase both of them with his pipe. After the break, they met up again in the meeting room. England and Canada were covered in leaves and Prussia was covered in tomato juice. They tried to continue the meeting but had to stop when Prussia and America accidentally blew up the room with a few of Germany's grenades and other some other stuff. The meeting was in Italy so Switzerland went over and shot at all of them for being so noisy. America ended up with a bullet in his arm, Germany got shot in his leg, a bullet grazed Prussia's shoulder, and a stray bullet met Canada's waist. England was furious and cursed Switzerland with what he could think of the top of his head. Which was the British curse of food and bad tea. America attempted to choke Switzerland while shouting "HOW DARE YOU SHOOT MY BRO! HEEERRROOOO! BUUURRRGEEERRR!" but he couldn't because of his injured arm. France was mad as well and choked him for America. Russia just sat back and watched the mayhem like only Russia can do. The other countries were panicking and running around, except for Japan who used his sword to deflect the bullets. After they all calmed down, the wounded were treated and they went back to their hotels. _Und zhis is only the first meeting_, Germany thought to himself. There was still an entire week to go. It's gonna be a looonnnggg week, eh?

* * *

**A/N: Reveiw if you like it, reveiw if you don't *goes off to wonder what the bloody hell they just wrote***


End file.
